dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Morningstar
"There is no God but myself. Knowing this, who dares worship the false gods of the Koran and Bible?" ''- Satan from the Qu'Ret Al-Yezid'' Samael, more famously known as Lucifer, Satan, and the Devil, is the second of three sons of God and Asherah. Though he's not the first son, contrary to what is commonly thought, his power surpasses both of his brothers, Michael and his younger brother Raguel. He is also, or at least was, God's favorite son. After billions of years, when he along with all other angels were asked to bow down to humanity, he refused both out of jealousy and out of wounded pride for being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species. He rebelled against God, started a civil war in Heaven, and due to completely turning his back on light and holiness and coveting darkness and unholiness, he became a devil. Lucifer and his army of angels that did the same as he and became devils took over Hell. Lucifer crowned himself the realm's king and the Lord of Darkness, donning a crown to represent his absolute power. Ever since, he has been known as the infamous Satan, tempting the sons of man and punishing sinners in the pits of Tartarus. He's also the reason being non-heterosexual is a sin, as he's bisexual. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence - As the second of God and Asherah's children, Lucifer is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. He is far superior to all other demons except Asag (at Asag's original power), and when he was an angel, he was far superior to all angels, and still is. As far as angels go, only Michael and Raguel near his level of power. He can manipulate any external force for any effect he desires. ** Nigh-Omniscience '- Lucifer has immense awareness of almost everything, on top of all the things God and Asherah told him for the billions of years before he fell. ** '''Immortality '- As a celestial, Lucifer has an infinitely long lifespan. He is billions of years old. He is among the first angels and existed before the Universe itself. He does not age, unless he chooses to. He is unaffected by all diseases and toxins. He does not tire, require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. ** 'Energy Projection '- He can shoot beams of concentrated, powerful energy, and also control energy in any way. ** '''Enhanced Intellect ** Flight '- Through the use of his large, dragon-like wings, Lucifer can fly at any speed. ** '''Matter Absorption '- Through his skin or any part of his body, he can absorb matter. ** 'Pyrokinesis '- Lucifer is able to generate and manipulate fire. *** 'Thermal Blast '- Lucifer can generate blasts of flame and explosions at will. *** 'Incineration '- Lucifer can incinerate beings with his flames. *** 'Dimensional Travel '- By generating flames with his hands, Lucifer is able to create portals to Hell. ** 'Omnipresence '- ' '''He can be anywhere at anyplace at anytime (though that's not saying he can travel through time, like Raguel can). ** '''Reality Alteration '- Lucifer is capable of altering reality at will. ** 'Superhuman Stamina '- As said before, Lucifer does not need rest or sleep to survive or function. ** 'Superhuman Strength '- Lucifer is strong enough to throw people into orbit, and move entire planets or suns. ** 'Superhuman Speed '- Lucifer can circle the planet before his image leaves your eye. ** 'Telekinesis '- Though he's strong enough to do the things listed above, he doesn't need to use his strength to do it, as he can move things of the same caliber with his mind. ** 'Invulnerability '- Nothing can harm him but the Michael Sword or more powerful entities, which there are very few of. ** 'Magic '- Lucifer knows all spells, and introduced humans and the goddess Hecate to magic. ** 'Shape Shifting '- Lucifer can transform into anything he can imagine. Abilities * '''Deception * Genius Level Intellect * Multi-instrumental * Perfect Singing * Occultism * Swordsmanship '''- Not as advanced as Michael. * '''A Great Lay Weaknesses Death '- As the most powerful being in the universe and a being who can kill anything, Death can kill Lucifer. 'God '- As, you know, God, Lucifer's father, and the third most powerful being in existence, God can kill Lucifer. 'Asherah '- As God's wife, Lucifer's mother, and a being who's power somewhat matches God's, Asherah can kill Lucifer. 'The Michael Sword '- It's presumed since Michael used it to cast Lucifer out of Heaven that the Michael Sword is effective against him. 'Asag '- As the second most powerful being in existence, Asag can kill Lucifer. It took God, Michael, Lucifer, and Raguel's combined efforts to defeat Asag and seal him away. 'Holy Fire '- The flames imbued with God's presence, and thus able to burn Lucifer. Relationships Trivia * The level of his power and most of his powers are mostly drawn from the TV show ''Supernatural ''and DC Comics' ''The Sandman ''and ''Lucifer. * The idea of him shape-shifting into eldritch abominations, often to make dramatic entrances or exits, comes from the Satan-like characters of both Adventure Time's Hunson Abadeer and ''The PowerPuff Girls Him. * Lucifer went through several power buffs and nerfs each time Dawn of Darkness Chronicles was rebooted. ** In the oldest, original canon, Lucifer was either very weak or Dracula was ridiculously overpowered (He did cripple God several times, kill Jesus Christ, and conquer Heaven twice). Several times, Lucifer came to Earth from Hell, and Dracula always took it upon himself for some reason to send him back to Hell. Each time, while putting up more of a fight than most of Dracula's other opponents, he was defeated within around ten minutes. However, in one instance, Satan appeared with random much greater power, overpowering Dracula and taking his wife to Hell. Dracula went to Hell and actually killed Lucifer for good, and then usurped him as ruler of Hell and king of demons. ** In the second canon, the magnitude of Lucifer's power was never clear, though most opponents were easily overpowered. Dracula and Lucifer never fought in this canon. ** In the third canon, Satan's power also wasn't too clear, though he was trapped in Hell and had to possess humans who could withstand his power in order to interact with those on Earth. ** In the fourth canon, he began with the restriction of his second canon counterpart, having to have a vessel in order to do things on Earth. His rules and power then randomly changed in his third appearance in this canon, no longer needing a vessel, having his own physical form on Earth with full use of his own power. Like the current canon, he was more powerful than all his siblings, which he had five of, and more powerful than all other angels and demons. His power was taken away in 2016, and then in 2035 he re-obtained it, only for him to be killed for good by Soma Cruz of the Castlevania ''franchise. He was Chaos' true identity, and as Soma was reincarnation of Dracula, he was trying to force Soma into becoming the Dark Lord. * Lucifer's fall from grace story comes from the version told in ''Supernatural. * Lucifer being bisexual was not a random decision. It comes from Him's implied homosexuality in ''The PowerPuff Girls ''and from his portrayer's own bisexuality. ** Lucifer's hair color being blonde, while that is how he is often depicted as an angel, also is due to his portrayer being blonde. ** His portrayer also pretty much projects what he wishes he was like in his depiction of Lucifer. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Daeron James Characters Category:Deities Category:Figures from Christianity Category:Antagonists